


Siringa

by Mikiri_Tohoshima



Category: xxxHoLic
Genre: Drabble, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Needles
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-26 00:09:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20732990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikiri_Tohoshima/pseuds/Mikiri_Tohoshima
Summary: Drabble per un contest CENTO PAROLE ESATTE"Scrivi una drabble su un argomento hurt/comfort sul quale non scriveresti di solito"E io ho il terrore delle siringhe.





	Siringa

“Non preoccuparti. Presto tutto sarà finito”   
Watanuki fece solo un verso scocciato, mentre Doumeki preparava la siringa. Non sapeva neppure il motivo perché gli aveva chiesto aiuto per quella cosa particolare, ma adesso si sentiva molto meglio grazie alla presenza dell’altro.   
Doumeki gli si avvicinò, sollevandogli appena il bordo del pigiama, e dopo aver trovato il punto giusto, gli piantò l’ago nel fianco, spingendo dentro tutto il liquido.   
L’improvviso dolore fece fare un gemito a Watanuki, che si calmò subito quando notò lo sguardo preoccupato del compagno. Doumeki lo mise in ordine e gli diede un bacio sulla fronte. “Riposati”


End file.
